


Untitled

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Animals, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Fluff, Hidden Message, Imagery, Light Angst, Love, M/M, POV The Master, Poetry, Puns & Word Play, The Drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem from the Master about the Doctor regarding their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

You are the most oblivious person I've ever met, he  
Of the hyaena smile, hummingbird hearts  
Unraveling zebrafish fin

And from the devil's standpoint I'm doing fine  
Resplendent in ashes and wasteland space  
Elegant and regal in all this cracked silence

No I shout, no I don't want it  
Oh couldn't you tell these timepieces to stop  
Ticking and talking like useless things,

And what are you good for, anyway?  
Lonely god, I see you're walking my way  
Of serpentine smile, failing mouse-hearts  
Never dying, ever trying and lying, these two  
Exuberant hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3: Work Title: _________  
> Me: oh no  
> Edit: I thought turkeyfish and zebrafish were the same thing. : P  
> Zebrafish sounds better, though, so I'm keeping it.  
> Another edit: I forgot to say, if you take the first letter of each line you get a secret message.  
> : )


End file.
